


啪啪，金色的糖果

by binzi



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 08:42:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15926870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/binzi/pseuds/binzi
Summary: 文字存档，有插画的首发有声版请看混童话（https://mp.weixin.qq.com/s?__biz=MzUyMTE5MzQ1Mg==&mid=2247496451&idx=1&sn=09cb603ddd0fbd9ba878bedb17c2d8d2&chksm=f9dc6180ceabe8964751cf944d442ef8e996ab0f9a2bb2d4451b827b3f084f002d0c6dc236b8&mpshare=1&scene=1&srcid=09070C4bh4PgWhRd7Ny2RW4X#rd）





	啪啪，金色的糖果

啪啪，金色的糖果  
槟子/文

那年冬天特别冷。  
跟朋友们一起堆出一个超大的雪人后，小老虎觉得爪子都冻僵了。  
“啊，啊，好冷，好冷。”他一边搓着爪子，一边对着爪子呵气，想暖和起来。  
“买双暖和的手套吧。”小兔子建议道。

小老虎走进多多百货店，对树懒店主说：“您好！我想买双暖和的手套！”  
“暖……和……的……手……套……没……有……了。”树懒店主慢吞吞地说。  
“没有了？”  
“卖……光……了。”树懒店主打了个哈欠，“懒……得……进……货。”  
“哦。”  
“不……过……”树懒店主慢悠悠地开腔，中途却像突然踩了油门，语速猛地快了，快得小老虎几乎听不清他说什么，“我记得似乎还有一双不太好的手套没卖出去！”  
“怎么不好的手套？”小老虎问，“它有什么问题？”  
“是糖果仙女做的手套所以不太好呀不太好。”树懒店主语速快得让人难以想象他是只树懒。  
“为什么不好？”小老虎问。  
“戴上就摘不下来了你要吗？”树懒店主说着，语速又突然慢了，跟猛踩了刹车似的，“你……想……好……了……哦！”  
小老虎挠挠脑袋，想了想。爪子实在太冷，他还是想要一双手套，至于手套戴上摘不下来的问题……以后再说。他是只乐观的老虎。“我想买。”小老虎说，“多少钱？”  
“不……要……钱。”树懒慢吞吞地说着，慢吞吞地俯身，从柜台最下面拿出一双手套。这双手套的底色是夜空一样的深蓝色，上面的图案不是金色的星星，而是金色的糖果。  
第一眼看到，小老虎就喜欢上这双手套了。“不要钱吗？”他问树懒店主。  
“是……啊……”树懒店主说，再次给语速踩了油门，“用第一次拍手掉落的付账就可以了！”  
“这是什么意思？”  
“戴上你就知道了。”  
小老虎把爪子伸进手套里，戴上它。嗯，真暖和！  
“现在拍拍手。”树懒店主说。  
小老虎茫然地拍了拍了拍手。  
啪啪，金色糖果冒出来！就像在水里拍手会溅起水花那样，小老虎拍手的时候金色的糖果就像飞溅的水花一样凭空冒了出来，掉落在百货店的柜台上。  
“哇！”小老虎又拍了拍手。  
啪啪，金色的糖果再次冒出来。  
“好了好了！”树懒店主说，再次给语速踩了刹车，“足……够……了。”一边说着，一边慢悠悠地用长胳膊把柜台上的金色糖果扫进一个罐子里。  
“谢谢！”小老虎道谢，奔出多多百货店，迫不及待地想给朋友们看看他的新手套。  
在他身后，树懒店主慢悠悠地说：“多……谢……惠……顾……”说着，打了个哈欠。

“手套里能掉出糖来！！！”小老虎举起手套，给朋友们看。  
小鹿、小狐狸、小兔子和小山鸡围拢过来。  
“什么？”小鹿问。  
“真的吗？”小狐狸问。  
“糖？”小兔子问。  
“手套真漂亮！”小山鸡说。  
“只要拍拍手就可以。”小老虎说，“看！”  
他拍拍手。  
啪啪，金色的糖果冒出来，掉在地面上。  
“哇！”小鹿叫道。  
“真的假的！”小狐狸叫道。  
“太神奇了！”小兔子叫道。  
“这糖味道怎么样？”小山鸡问。  
“我还没尝。”小老虎这才想起来，他自己还没吃过呢。  
小鹿扒开一颗金色的糖果，尝了尝。“啊，是葡萄味的！”  
小狐狸也尝了一颗。“巧克力味，苦苦的，我喜欢！”  
小兔子尝到的是草莓味。“有点酸，有点甜，香香的。”  
小山鸡尝到的是……“草籽味！好好好！草籽味正合我胃口。”  
只有小老虎还没尝到糖果，因为戴着手套不方便扒开糖纸。  
“摘下手套吃糖吧。”小兔子说。  
“手套，摘不下来了。”小老虎告诉朋友们，“树懒店主说，这副手套戴上就摘不下来。”  
“摘摘试试。”小山鸡说着，叼住手套的拇指位置往下扯。  
手套，扯不下来。  
小兔子也抓住手套的边，帮着往下扯，扯不下来。  
小狐狸抓住手套的另一边，用力扯，扯不下来。  
小鹿咬住手套一角，扯扯扯，扯不下来。  
“确实摘不下来。”小老虎说，“我还是先尝尝糖果。”  
他终于费力地扒开糖纸，把糖送进嘴里。“菠萝味！尝起来就像夏天！”  
“但是，你的手套怎么办呢？”小鹿问。  
“总不能一直戴着手套啊。”小狐狸说。  
“睡觉的时候也摘不下来，怎么办？！”小兔子说。  
“至少有糖吃。”小山鸡说。  
“没错！大家都有糖吃！”小老虎说，蹦蹦跳跳去找其他动物了。  
在老虎妈妈面前拍拍手。啪啪，金色的糖果——焦糖味！  
在老虎爸爸面前拍拍手。啪啪，金色的糖果——胡椒味！  
在灰熊大叔面前拍拍手。啪啪，金色的糖果——蜂蜜味！  
在松鼠阿姨面前拍拍手。啪啪，金色的糖果——核桃味！  
在狸猫表兄面前拍拍手。啪啪，金色的糖果——桃子味！  
在猫头鹰爷爷面前拍拍手。啪啪，金色的糖果——梨子味！  
小老虎跑来跑去，拍了一天的手。他发现每拍一次手，手套上面金色的糖果图案就会减少一个。  
到了晚上，他腿跑累了，手也拍累了，手套上的金色糖果图案也只剩下一个了。又开心又疲倦的小老虎爬上床，想到没法脱掉手套睡觉，难免还是觉得有点不开心。  
带着手套睡觉不太舒服。不过，也没有办法。  
还是吃颗糖吧。小老虎想，他拍了拍手。啪啪，掉出一颗糖来。只有一颗。  
小老虎戴着手套扒糖纸，怎么也扒不开。于是，他想也没想，脱下手套，轻轻松松扒开糖纸。  
要把糖往嘴里送时，才反应过神来。“咦咦咦，手套怎么成功脱掉了？！”  
小老虎拿起手套一看，手套上最后一个金色的糖果图案也消失了。原来，糖果仙女的手套在拍光所有糖果、糖果图案全都消失以后就能顺利地摘下来了。  
现在，小老虎有了一副暖暖和和的普通蓝色手套。他把手套放在床头，把最后一颗糖送进嘴里。  
嗯，是牛奶味的！  
吃完牛奶味的糖果，正好睡觉。

 

完


End file.
